Quiero verte feliz de nuevo
by jessyriddle
Summary: Angelina se siente impotente, y lo único que quiere es ver feliz a George. Este fic participa en el "Reto OffScorse de Junio: Colores y Emociones del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas".


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el "Reto OffScorse de Junio: Colores y Emociones del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas".

Emoción: 2-impotencia y color: 3-rojo

* * *

La guerra había terminado, pero en vez de sentir alegría, se sentía increíblemente abatida e impotente.

Todo en Hogwarts era rojo, desde el suelo cubierto de sangre, hasta los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto de las personas que habían perdido a sus seres queridos.

Angelina se acercó a George, buscando las palabras para poder consolar al chico, el cual estaba abrazando el cuerpo inerte de su gemelo. Le hubiera gustado decirle que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien, que Fred estaba dormido y se despertaría haciendo bromas sobre eso; pero ella sabia que no era así. El pelirrojo jamás despertaría, ni volvería a sonreír y George nunca se recuperaría por haber perdido a su otra mitad.

Lo sabia, pero haría lo posible para ver a su novio con el mismo brillo en los ojos que había tenido hasta ese terrible día.

Un par de meses más tarde, Angelina se mudó al pequeño departamento que el pelirrojo había compartido con Fred, el que se encontraba sobre el negocio del chico. Molly había expresado su preocupación por el hombre, que se la pasaba encerrado en la casa sin querer ver ni siquiera a la familia, y ella le había preguntado a George si podría ir a vivir bajo el mismo techo que él.

El pelirrojo había aceptado en seguida, Angelina era la única que podía hacerle olvidar su dolor, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

No había sido sencillo, el pelirrojo se despertaba con unas horribles ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido mucho la noche anterior, estaba tan abatido al punto de que se olvidaba de comer y nunca sonreía. Por lo mismo, se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a recordarle atender sus necesidades básicas, haciendo pequeñas bromas de vez en cuando que lograban sacarle una sonrisa y decidió espiarlo. Lo que la mujer notó desde el principio, fue como el chico se escabullía de la habitación durante la noche, cuando creía que ella estaba dormida y tenia largas platicas frente al espejo. Una noche lo siguió sin hacer ruido para ver que hacia a esas altas horas de la noche.

George estaba viendo su reflejo, tratando de pasar sus dedos por el rostro del otro, quizás queriendo apartar el cabello rojo que tapaba un poco los ojos.

—Te extraño Fred — le dijo a su reflejo.

—Quita esa cara, deberíamos ponernos a pensar en la siguiente broma— le contestó el espejo.

Angelina se tapó la boca evitando soltar un pequeño grito, la voz en el espejo sonaba tan parecida a la de Fred que, de no haber visto la escena, creería que el chico estaba ahí.

Regresó rápidamente a la cama, debía pensar alguna manera de poder hacer reaccionar a su novio, si seguía imaginando estar cerca de su gemelo, jamás podría superarlo.

La solución le llegó unos días después, luego de leer el anuncio en un periódico muggle. Irian a un parque de atracciones.

Alrededor de las ocho de la noche, Angelina condujo a un confundido George hacia el Londres muggle, deteniéndose frente a un gran letrero luminoso.

El pelirrojo la miró sorprendido y la siguió, incuriosito por el lugar. Al entrar pudo observar muchos puestos de comida (nada saludable), algunos de juego en donde si ganaba le obsequiaban un lindo peluche, además de juegos mecánicos.

Angelina lo llevó a la rueda de la fortuna, para poder contemplar desde lo más alto las luces de la ciudad. Después, se encaminaron a un puesto de tiro al blanco, decidido en ganar un premio, escogiendo un extraño peluche de una estrella rosada con pantalones (los muggles tenían juguetes bastantes.. Insólitos) y regalárselo a su hermosa chica.

El pelirrojo se estaba divirtiendo mucho, había sonreído toda la noche como antes, como si todo estuviera bien.

Compraron algodón de azúcar, mientras paseaban por el lugar platicado sobre la noche, entre otras cosas, cuando George paró de golpe.

La chica se acercó a su novio que se había quedado pasmado viendo algo, o mejor dicho, alguien.

A unos cuantos pasos de él, se encontraba un hombre, dándole la espalda; el cabello pelirrojo, la misma estatura y complexión que él y podía ver que vestía un jersey rojo.

—Fred— susurró al mismo tiempo que soltaba el algodón de azúcar. Angelina hizo un movimiento brusco para detener el chico, mientras el otro intentaba forcejear y alcanzar a su gemelo.

—Déjame— resopló con disgusto — tengo que alcanzarlo.

—No es él, George.

—¡Si! Hasta trae el jersey de mamá— gritó al mismo tiempo que Angelina soltaba un poco el agarre, y empezó a correr para perseguirlo.

Llegó frente a una atracción y lo vio formado para subir al juego. Con una enorme sonrisa se acercó al chico y, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro le dio la vuelta.

El extraño lo miró confundido, preguntándole con la mirada quien era, George borró su sonrisa y la chica lo alcanzó, abrazándolo fuertemente.

El pelirrojo se derrumbó en los brazos de Angelina llorando amargamente, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello intentando calmarlo.

— Lo siento tanto George, me siento tan impotente, quisiera hacerte olvidar todo el dolor que sientes, quisiera que pudieras empezar a aceptarlo y dejarlo ir, yo solo quiero verte sonreír, quiero verte feliz de nuevo. — dijo empezado a llorar también.

George se sintió terrible al escucharla, había arrastrado a su depresión a la chica que más amaba.

—Angie, sin ti no estaría aquí ahora, te amo, pero quiero que me entiendas, no puedo olvidarme de Fred, aunque quisiera, lo veo todo los días en el espejo.

—Eso no es cierto— replicó ella entre sollozos — Tu sólo tienes una oreja.

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír ante la pequeña broma de ella, recordando porque la amaba tanto y decidiendo que haría cualquier cosa para verla feliz, incluyendo dejar ir a su gemelo.

"Ya nos encontraremos Fred y tendremos que hacer la mejor broma para recuperar el tiempo perdido" pensó, y casi pudo asegurar escuchar la carcajada de su hermano como respuesta.

Secándose las lagrimas, tomó la chica de la mano y se encaminaron a la salida.

Hoy empezaría una nueva vida para George, una a lado de Angelina.


End file.
